In a typical communication system, one party contacts another and waits for the other party to respond, thereby forming a connection between them. If the other party does not respond, the first party either leaves a message or tries again later when the other party is likely to be available to respond. If the first party leaves a message, then the first party tends to wait around for the other party to make contact and often forgoes contacting others in fear of being unavailable when the other party tries to make contact. Or if the first party tries to contact the other party again later, there is no guarantee that the other party will respond the second time either. In both cases, the first party wastes time and effort in contacting the other party.
Conversely, if the parties have arranged a connection at a particular time with the first party is to contact the other party, the other party may wait around for the contact and ignore other contacts in fear of being unavailable when the first party tries to make contact. In this case, the other party wastes time and effort in waiting from contact from the first party.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system that allows parties wishing to contact each other to do so efficiently.